


Daddy’s Education

by SecretSinner



Category: Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Misha Collins, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSinner/pseuds/SecretSinner
Summary: Misha gets horny and comes back to the hotel ready to give you a little sex ed!
Relationships: Misha Collins/Original Female Character(s), Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You
Kudos: 34





	Daddy’s Education

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I threw together on a bored, ‘thirsty for Misha’ day in quarantine after discovering I have a bit of a Daddy kink (where Misha is concerned anyway hehe) 
> 
> This is obviously fiction that’s just for fun and no offense or disrespect is intended.

Misha cursed himself for being here like this. Hidden away from the chaos of the convention thinking of what awaited him back in his hotel room. It had been invading his every thought and right now the relief of stroking himself had to stop. He took a deep breath and tucked himself away, still feeling the strain in his pants as he rushed out to the elevators and fired off a quick text.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir” came a prompt response. 

He smiled to himself as he patiently watched the elevator display on his assent. 

—

You were waiting on the bed in the cute bra and panties Misha had picked out for the scene before he left to go sign autographs again this afternoon. You’d put on some thigh highs and put your hair in pigtails for the finishing touch. You heard the hotel room door open and Misha call out your name. The faint sound of him kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket. “Just going to freshen up real quick” you heard him call as you heard the water turn on in the bathroom. Anticipation raced through you. 

Misha wasted no time and entered the bedroom, naked but for the towel around his waist. He smiled at you. “Daddy missed you” he cooed as he strolled over to you. He referred to himself as “Daddy”... the scene had started. 

—

“Have you been good while I was away?” Misha asked as he joined you on the bed and lie beside you, resting his head in his hand as he looked you over. You nodded and started to fiddle with one of your pigtails. Misha smiled again and leaned over to kiss you tenderly. 

“That makes me happy, princess. Now, I’ve been really wanting us to play a little game, it’s very... educational but really fun. Would you like that?” He asked feeling his cock twitch with excitement beneath the towel, tenting it as he gently ran his hand down the valley of your breasts and stopped right at the waistband of your panties. 

“Yes, let’s play, I missed you so much today!” You reached to wrap your arms around his neck and he gave you another sweet kiss. 

Misha toyed with the waistband of your panties, licking his lips and swallowing hard his lust blown blue eyes pierced into yours with his gaze as he spoke. 

“This is a special place” he began as his hand slipped into your underwear. “You have this one spot that seems to serve no purpose than to make you feel really good, isn’t that amazing, princess?” You bit your lip and nodded “yes, Daddy, will you show me?” Misha took a finger and began to slowly draw circles on your clit and you couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped from you. 

Misha grinned and continued his lesson. 

“See when I touch you right here it feels nice, right”. You resisted trying to buck up into his touch and told him “it tingles down there and I can feel it go all over my body”. He nodded approvingly and started moving his hand a little faster. “You see if I keep doing this right here, it will start to feel extra good. However, you have another special place right here” he moved his fingers to your entrance and groaned. “This spot right here, it’s so wet baby girl. That means you’re enjoying this and that your special place wants something of mine”. 

“What’s that, Daddy?” You faked ignorance as he moved his towel away and revealed his impressively large cock. “You see that? You see how it’s all hard? That means that Daddy wants to put it inside... here” He pushed his fingers inside of you and scooted over to kneel at your side, the new position freeing up his other hand so he could slowly fist his aching erection. “See how my hand is moving? Put your hand over mine and follow what I do” Misha’s voice was harsh like gravel as he guided your hand with his over his throbbing shaft. His other still pumping his fingers inside your heat and his thumb coming up to rub circles on your clit again. This time you couldn’t stop yourself from bucking up to his touch “Oh, Daddy that feels so good. I think something is happening, it’s starting to feel different!” He pumped his fingers inside you faster and let his other hand move away “Yes, baby girl, cum. Keep stroking me just like that while you cum for me!” 

With that an orgasm ripped through you and without thinking you reached for him again and moaned into his mouth as you kissed him hard. Misha pulled away, the kiss, his hand and slapped yours away from stroking him. “Panties, off! Now!” He demanded and set himself between your thighs the moment they were gone. “Daddy, please show me the game where you put yourself inside where you made me wet” you begged. 

“You want me to fuck you, baby girl?” He teased nudging his tip against you. 

“Yes, please do that, please... fuck me!” 

Misha slid inside you with a desperate abandon, not giving you any time to adjust to his thick girth as he pounded into you, chasing his release. “Such a good girl, so good for me. Daddy loves how your tight little hole feels stretched around my cock.” You gripped the sheets, him... both, trying to anchor yourself as he set a punishing pace. “It feels so amazing inside me, I’m going to cum again!” You cried out. 

“Yes, you’re doing so well, cum on Daddy’s cock while I fill you up! Fuck, baby girl, let me feel you milk me with that sweet, wet pussy”. 

At that moment you both lost it, exploding together into a frenzy of pure ecstasy. Panting as he pulled you into a kiss, praising you as he collapsed beside you. 

“That was incredible, Misha” you sighed stroking his tan, toned chest. 

He kissed your forehead and observed your pigtails, starting to twirl one with his fingers. 

“These were a nice touch, sweetie. I think they’ll be very useful tonight” A look of sin on his face. You looked at him with a mix of amazement and adoration. He gave your hair a gentle, playful tug. Then rolled you over on to your stomach and spanked your ass. “I am not done with you yet, princess” he practically growled. 

“I’m gonna fucking destroy you”

All you could do was moan at the thought of all he still had in store for you.


End file.
